operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Dressin' Up
Dressin' Up is featured in the second episode of the first season of Operation: Glee, Sexuality. It was originally sung by Katy Perry. It was sung by the top thirteen contenders of season one of Operation: Glee ''as their second music video. Leyla was the winner of the homework assignment in this episode (Scream), so she received a larger part in this number than the other contenders. Lyrics '''Leyla:' (Dressin' up, dressin' up for you, for you, for you). (Dressin' up, dressin' up for you, for you). Leyla: Saucer of milk, Table for two. You wanna pet my kitty? You such a dirty doggy. Mark: It's your lucky night 'cause I'm in the mood. I'm feeling spicy, I'm feeling real naughty. Ella: Pick a part, you dream it up, A dark vixen, a Lolita. Claude: Oh girl, tell me your fantasy, Tonight's the night, Mark and Ella: I'm dressing up for you. Aaron: I can tell you're obsessed by your shortness of breath, Ooh, my cookie monster wants a taste test. Rosette: Be a good boy and I'll show you the rest, Ooh, my little voyeur wants to play explorer. Brandon: Pick a part, you dream it up, Librarian, dominatrix. Peyton: Oh boy, tell me your fantasy, Tonight's the night (tonight's the night). Mark and Leyla: Tonight, I'm gonna come alive. Claude and Ella: Make you forget about your nine to five, Aaron and Rosette: Are you ready for your blood to rise? Brandon and Peyton: Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up, Mark, Leyla, Claude, Ella, Aaron, Rosette, Brandon, and Peyton: for you. Leyla: (Dressin' up). Tiffany: You're getting hot, So let's call the nurse. Alex: Ooh, I feel a fever, Let's take your temperature. Simon: Better behave, Or a police officer, Roxanne: Will have to hold you down, Give you what you deserve. Lyndsay: Pick a part, You dream it up. Leyla: Use your imagination, Oh boy, I'll be your fantasy. Tonight's the night (tonight's the night) Alex and Tiffany: Tonight, I'm gonna come alive. Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Make you forget about your nine to five. Tiffany and Alex: Are you ready for your blood to rise? Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up, Alex, Tiffany, Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: for you. Mark, Leyla, Alex, and Tiffany: Tonight, I'm gonna come alive, Claude, Ella, Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Make you forget about your nine to five. Aaron, Rosette, Alex, and Tiffany: Are you ready for your blood to rise? Brandon, Peyton, Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up, All: for you. Leyla, Tiffany, Ella, Rosette, Peyton, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Tied, tight, tip, teasing. Push, pull, pressure, pleasing. Beads of sweat drip down your neck, Mark, Alex, Claude, Simon, Aaron, and Brandon: Breathing deep, gaining speed, about to peak. Trembling, trembling, trembling. Mark, Leyla, Claude, Ella, Aaron, Rosette, Brandon, and Peyton: Tonight, I'm gonna come alive. Make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up, for you. Alex, Tiffany, Simon, Roxanne, and Lyndsay: Tonight, I'm gonna come alive, Make you forget about your nine to five. Are you ready for your blood to rise? Tonight's the night, I'm dressing up, for you. All: I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up for you. I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up, For you. Leyla: I'm dressin' up, I'm dressin' up for you. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:MV Category:Season One